


【林彦俊】对手

by Diudiu021



Category: Nine Percent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diudiu021/pseuds/Diudiu021
Summary: “ 因为只有在我折磨你的时候……你才会紧紧抱着我。”
Kudos: 21





	【林彦俊】对手

01  
刚洗完澡准备追剧，我家的门铃响了。  
同样的时间段，这是这两个月以来的第n次。  
我皱了皱眉头烦躁的将电脑扔在一边，随后无奈在吊带睡衣外套了一件开衫去开门。  
“林彦俊……你老婆又想吃什么了？”  
我打开门甚至连头都没抬，也没给他任何张口的机会，脱口而出这句话。  
两个月前，林彦俊带着他已经怀孕的妻子住进了我家楼上。我本以为对前男友最大的尊重就是相安无事，没想到自从他搬过来之后我就没有过过一天安静的日子。  
他总是能找到各种理由来敲我家的门。  
我也不明白为什么他老婆每天总是变着法的想吃东西，而他家恰好总是没有，而他又总是不厌其烦的一遍一遍地来敲我的门。  
他时常说家里有孕妇不容易，能满足的尽量满足。  
从以前我跟他在一起的经验来看，他确实是一个能做出这种事情的人。  
他曾经为了我穿过大半个城市排了一下午的队给我买奶茶，曾经在下雨天淋着雨跑过来给我送热粥，曾经在图书馆外举着蛋糕等了我两个小时来给我庆生。  
我时常说他死心眼，但我早就该想到，当我们分手后，同样的事情他也会为另外的女生做，就像对我曾经那样付出。  
此时他一身居家服站在门口，手里捧着水果，是我最喜欢吃的榴莲。  
“这次不是……语格说这段时间一直麻烦你，实在不好意思，让我给你送点水果来表达谢意。”林彦俊微微的笑了笑，露出了最好看的右边的酒窝。  
说实话，他老婆跟我关系还挺好的，在小区里见到我的时候还会主动跟我打招呼，偶尔一个人闷的无聊的时候还会下来跟我聊天。最开始的时候我还抱有戒心感觉很别扭，时间久了竟也真心把她当成亲妹妹一样看待。  
她喜欢叫我苏苏姐，我习惯叫她语格。  
“不用了……也不是什么大忙，不用客气了……”我勉强笑了笑，“你拿去给语格吃吧，最近榴莲还是挺贵的。”  
“语格怀孕了嘛，她闻不了这个味道。”见我要关门，林彦俊低头看了看榴莲又看了看我说。  
“那你就去扔掉，”我绕过他的身躯视线落在放在单元门口的垃圾桶说，“转身三两步就到了。”  
林彦俊转身看了看，皱了皱眉头又说：“不行，我扔了语格看见会骂我的。听语格说你们关系不是挺好的吗？这样不好吧？她会伤心的……”  
林彦俊句句都在提语格，句句都在关照语格的感受。我听了有些心酸却也懒得于他再多周旋，轻轻点了点头。  
“有点扎手，我给你放进冰箱里哈。”  
林彦俊大腿一迈就进了我的家门，轻车熟路地打开我家的冰箱将榴莲放了进去。  
我转身跟在他后面，他关上冰箱门后，我轻轻的说了句谢谢。  
林彦俊有些不自在的点了点头，随后双手插着兜说：“趁新鲜吃，那……我先走了，我一会儿还要陪语格遛弯。”  
每次送他出门后我的心底都会涌上一股巨大的空虚感。  
坐在客厅的时候时常能听见林彦俊在楼梯里宠溺的对语格说：“你慢点，别摔着了……”  
经过接触我知道，语格是个好女孩，她值得被温柔以待。  
比如相处的时候，语格从来不会主动问我和林彦俊那令人尴尬的关系，她却像知道什么似的从不主动跟我提起她和林彦俊的事情。也许是因为怀孕的缘故，她整个人都时常保持着一颗乐观的心去期待着小生命的到来。  
她被林彦俊照顾的很好，我知道。  
从我们第一次重逢我就知道。  
02  
三个月前我与已经分手三年的林彦俊重逢在医院。  
而且是在妇科。  
我拿着缴费单匆匆忙忙的跑上楼的时候一下撞在了一个很厚重的胸膛上，撞的我眼前一黑却随即被人扶住了胳膊。  
“你没事儿吧？”从头顶悠然传来一个声音，我抬起头才发现是林彦俊。  
时间仿佛突然一下静止了好久，过往人群的嘈杂声一下被屏蔽了。我只看得见他就站在我面前，用一种同三年前一般热切的眼神盯着我看。  
我晃了晃神，直到遥遥叫我的时候我才反应过来，随即一个挺着大肚子的女生走过来挽住了林彦俊的胳膊，轻轻的晃了晃，林彦俊随即也反应过来，松开了手。  
“好久不见。”我率先张口，低头笑了笑说。  
“林彦俊？”身旁的遥遥这才看清他的脸，随即又望向身旁的女孩，看了看她月份有些大的肚子，轻声问，“陪老婆产检啊？”  
林彦俊被问的愣了一下，看了看我又看了看身旁的女孩，笑着点了点头。  
见我手里拿着b超的单子，林彦俊抬起头又问了问：“你们呢？有人……来产检吗？”  
随后眼神似是不安的盯着我看了许久，才被遥遥的一句话给打断了。  
“不是……我来堕胎。”  
我猛的抬起头盯着遥遥，遥遥却只是释然的笑了笑。  
空气一下变得很安静，我知道，她在给我解围。  
她知道我和林彦俊的故事，她习惯用她大大咧咧的性格掩盖她的伤痛。明明现在，她也才被男朋友劈腿分手无奈只能来堕胎。我知道她难受得很。  
她没说什么，最后只是以有空喝两杯这种客套话完结了这次尴尬的会面，拽着我就走了。  
我本以为重逢就像一刹那就过去的烟火，却没想到他不久后便带着语格住到了我家楼上。  
03  
有了遥遥的前车之鉴再加上他们得知林彦俊已经带着老婆住进了我家楼上，几个要好的姐妹们都急着给我安排相亲着急把我嫁出去。  
隔三差五的给我推荐她们身边认识的“优质男生”，有好几次相亲局结束后对方送我回家都碰巧看见林彦俊在二楼阳台上浇花。  
前几天就说好要来看我的青梅竹马的哥哥今天突然来看我了，他去公司接完我之后我直接把他带回了家。  
刚聊没几句，林彦俊又来敲门了，急匆匆的。  
“又怎么了？”  
他先是抬头看了我一眼随后绕过我带有警惕性的看了眼坐在沙发上的哥哥，摸了摸鼻子说：“跟你借一下卫生巾？”  
我最开始还没有反应过来，刚想要一脸不耐烦地去找，突然想到了什么，转过身来看着他一脸敌意地盯着我哥的脸。  
“等等？你借卫生巾干嘛？”我突然伸手拦住了即将随我进门的林彦俊。  
“怎么？家里有女生啊……语格要用啊……”  
他没觉察出有什么不对，面不改色心不跳的说出这句话。  
“语格要用？”我歪着头看着他。  
“对啊。”他双手插着兜。  
“如果是这样的话那我建议你直接带语格去医院……”  
他一下子没反应过来，我却看出了他的伎俩，一下子把门关上，没给他反应的机会。  
大概过了一个小时，我们刚吃完饭收拾完，林彦俊又来了。  
这次他拿着鸡蛋、面条和碗突然站在我家门口。  
“我家突然没有天然气了，没办法做饭，借一下你家的厨房煮个面条。”  
不等我反应直接迈开腿进来了，随后还颇有礼貌的说了句谢了。  
我不想过多理他，转身过去跟哥哥继续聊天，他也没太在意，仍旧温和的笑着。  
“我一会儿就得走了……”  
他伸出手来摸了摸我的头，就像小时候那样。虽然我们并没有血缘关系，但他对我确实比亲妹妹还好。  
林彦俊在厨房到了一锅水开小火等着水烧开，侧耳听着我们的对话。  
“怎么不多呆几天啊？陪我住几天？”  
住几天？  
“不了，我还得回去工作呢……这次来看看你也是阿姨的意思……”  
阿姨？见过家长了？  
“这么远，我妈还让你过来，这老太太真是的……”我笑了笑。  
“这不是我应该做的吗丫头……咱们俩好好的，就是咱爸妈最大的心愿了……”  
咱爸妈？好好的？  
“你妈还拖我这次过来把该办的事儿给办了，老人家真是心急……”他无奈的摇了摇头。  
办事儿？心急？  
“好啦，我得走了……”他站起身突然要走，我转头瞥见林彦俊侧身靠着灶台看着我们一脸思索的样子没去理他。  
“那你注意安全，到了告诉我一声哦。”我冲着哥哥笑了笑。  
“好啦。”  
他伸出手来用力的抱了抱我，摸了摸我已经很长的头发。  
“好好照顾自己。”  
我突然鼻头有些发酸，也许是因为太久没见到亲近的人了，也太久没人给我一个温暖的怀抱。我使劲往他怀里蹭了蹭，用力点了点头。  
送走了哥哥我才反应过来林彦俊已经在我家煮了一个世纪的面条。  
我转身走进厨房，发现他正叉着腰盯着我，锅里的水还不温不火的。  
“你确定你是来煮面条的吗？”  
我走近拿起锅倒掉了一半的水，开了大火。  
“他过来办什么事情吗？”林彦俊侧眼看着我，他扯开了面条的包装，闷闷的说。我没有转过去看他。  
“嗯……领证。”我低着头说，将面条倒进了水里。  
正在打鸡蛋闻言竟然徒手捏碎了一个鸡蛋，鸡蛋液沿着他的手留了下去，他却似没有感觉似的，任由鸡蛋皮扎进皮肤里。  
我转过头去看被吓了一跳，连忙握着他的手在水龙头下冲洗，然后拿了创可贴给他贴上。  
随即便是很长很长时间的沉默，我拿着筷子搅拌着锅里的面条，能听得见他重重的呼吸声。  
“这么快就有男朋友了？”他愣着低头看给他包扎的我很久，问了这么一句。  
我转过头去看他，他眼神暗暗的有些生气，也有些失落。  
“他是我哥。”我盯着他说，“他过来跟他女朋友领证。”  
他忽而神色明朗起来，转过头来看我。  
“哦，哥哥啊。”他轻咳了一声，抬手把面条扔在了桌子上，“我先走了。”  
“喂……你不是来煮面条的吗？”我觉得他今晚莫名其妙。  
他插着兜回头望了望我笑了笑，然后走近弯腰盯着我的眼睛。  
“自己留着吃吧。”  
就对视的那几秒，我差点又陷进去。  
从前在一起的时候我最怕他低下头来盯着我的眼睛跟我对视，他虽然很少跟我提出什么要求，我却毫无例外的在每一次跟他的对视中败下阵来。  
“哦对了，明天我会出差，麻烦帮我照顾一下语格。”他挥了挥手带上了门，“谢啦。”  
04  
第二天，语格果然一大早就来敲我的门，她挺着大肚子满脸笑意的看着我。  
“啊……你们夫妻两个都怎么回事啊？这么喜欢敲我家门……”我半开玩笑的说。  
“林彦俊出差去上海了，明天下午两点的飞机飞回来。他走之前跟我说有什么事情找你就好了。”她笑着拉着我的手，“苏苏姐，你陪我去产检吧？”  
产检？  
林彦俊真是个神仙，不仅带着女朋友搬到了前女友的楼上，还让自己的前女友陪着自己的老婆去产检？  
更重要的是……他老婆竟然也同意了？  
我叹了口气。  
算了，看在语格这么温柔可爱的份儿上就跟她去吧。  
“好吧，你先进来等我一下，我收拾一下就跟你去。”  
语格走了进来，俯首闻过了屋子里点的香薰。  
“姐姐，你也喜欢梨香啊。”  
我转身愣了一下，没有说话。  
“林彦俊也很喜欢梨香。”  
我仿佛被捉奸在床一般地说中了心事，低头找着衣服沉默不语。  
就像那天与林彦俊在医院碰面后遥遥质问我的一样：“你真的忘了林彦俊了吗？”  
我一时语塞，只说了句“我还在努力。”  
“努力？”昨晚堕胎手术的她坐在病床上，脸上毫无血色的对我说，“可还是没忘……”  
“你用了三年都没有做到的事情，凭什么叫我做到？”  
她说的没错，曾经以为自己做到了的事情却发现只是很久不见后的强行镇定。重逢再相见的那一刻，我的心脏还是会猛烈的跳动，当时的心动感觉还是会历历在目。  
更可笑的是，我竟然连生活中的那些习惯都没作丝毫的改变，甚至把自己活成了他会更喜欢的那种样子。  
比如整个房间里洋溢着的梨香，所有的t恤要全部卷起来放，牛仔裤按照颜色分类，睡觉前热一杯牛奶，以及三年没有换过的沐浴露的味道和逐渐留长的头发。  
那时候他总说我长发的样子一定很好看，只是我那时总是叛逆的一次一次将头发剪短，半开玩笑的说：“你要是喜欢找别人给你留啊……”却没想到他真的找到了那个愿意为他留长发的女孩子，她现在就站在我的房间里。  
“苏苏姐……”  
她轻轻的叫我，我才回过神来，尴尬的笑了笑，换好了衣服陪她去了医院。  
从医院出来的时候太阳有些大，我撑着伞扶着她在一家冷饮店休息。  
“你还有多久卸货啊？”我笑了笑递给她一杯冰柠檬汁。  
“预产期还有一个月，快了……”她低头笑了笑，浑身上下散发着母爱的光辉。  
我想到了什么，笑了笑，没有说话。  
“苏苏姐，你有男朋友了吗？”  
我低头笑了笑，摇了摇头。  
“没有……”  
“之前听林彦俊说看到好几个男孩子送你回家呢……你这么漂亮应该有很多人追你吧？”  
“都是她们在安排我相亲啊……”我笑了笑，“一帮人闹哄哄的。”  
“那么多人，就没有一个你能看上的吗？要不我给你介绍一个？”  
“没有……”我摇了摇头“不用了……我不着急的”  
“别啊……你还不相信我的眼光吗？我给你介绍的这个朋友真的特别好，就算你不同意，见一面坐下来聊聊总可以吧？”  
我刚想要拒绝，她便拽着我开始撒娇。  
“好啦好啦，反正也不差你这一个？那就试试……”  
05  
第二天下班回家，打开灯的时候发现灯泡坏掉了，突然觉得有些孤的慌，打开电视才让房间里有了些声音。  
从抽屉了找了一个灯泡，正登着板凳要换的时候眼睛随便一瞥便看见了电视上正在播放的新闻。  
“今天下午两点由上海飞往我市的飞机在降落时发生事故，机上乘客多人当场死亡，客舱机组成员与乘客均有重伤……”  
两点。  
从上海飞过来的飞机。  
我一下子突然想到昨天语格说林彦俊的航班似乎就是这架，我突然一阵慌乱从凳子上摔了下来，脚有些别扭的疼。没顾及那么多，我撑着从地上起来，一阵小跑跑到了楼上敲门。  
打开门的时候林彦俊正一副刚洗完澡的样子给我开的门，手里还拿着毛巾在擦着头发。看见我一脸慌乱的表情他也吓了一跳，我死死的盯着他，在那一瞬间眼泪几乎就要流出来，我差点没忍住冲到他怀里的冲动。  
“苏苏姐来啦？”语格突然出现在林彦俊身后。  
“你怎么了？”林彦俊神色有些担忧的问。  
“我……”  
急忙跑上来我呼吸紊乱着，狼狈的站在门口喘着气。  
“哦……我家……灯泡坏了……我……”我转念想了想，突然觉得这个理由跟林彦俊来我家给语格借卫生巾一样无脑，笑了笑说了句：“没事了……”  
“哦知道了……林彦俊，愣着干嘛？下去看看啊……”语格在林彦俊背后推了推他，林彦俊随即点了点头，先一步下了楼。  
因为慌乱，我都没来得及锁门，房门大开着。  
“你家没锁门啊？以后女孩子一个人在家还是随时记得锁门……”  
他从柜子上拿了我刚刚找出来灯泡，扶起了刚刚慌乱中倒下的板凳站了上去，毛巾还搭在他的肩膀，换好灯泡被点亮的那一瞬间他的脸也被照亮了，酒窝当中有些阴影。他轻声说了句好了，随后从板凳上下来。  
直到刚刚我才反应过来脚好像崴到了，此刻有些疼痛的我只能倚靠在沙发上。也许是还没从刚才的慌乱中醒过神来，所以才会觉得一切都很不真实。我痴痴地盯着他，一下没回过神来。  
“怎么了？”他轻轻笑了笑，随即有些慌乱的摸了摸我的头，“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
接触到他的体温，我才感觉到有那么一瞬间的实在感。  
“没有……”我深吸了一口气，“我去给你倒杯水。”  
才刚要迈出受伤的左脚就突然没站稳，林彦俊一下扶住了我，说了句小心。  
“是不是换灯泡的时候崴到脚了？”他扶着我坐到了沙发，声音比以往都要平和。  
“记得之前你不是挺能干的吗？”他抬起我的左脚按了按脚踝。  
“你不是下午两点的飞机吗？”我问。  
“工作结束的早，改签了上午的飞机提早回来了……这样也可以多陪陪语格……”他声音平静，没有抬头看我。  
不知道为什么，我竟然从他的这句话里听到了深情。  
只是那是对语格而不是对我。  
原来爱情能致命，也能救命。  
我收回了被他按摩着的左脚。  
“我没事了，你回去吧……”我突然心里酸酸的，瞬间被一股巨大的失落感包围着。  
他先是愣了愣，从额前头发的缝隙中抬起头来看我。  
空气突然间安静了许多，我们谁都没有说话。  
“我还是觉得你今天怪怪的……”他像是自言自语般低低的念叨了一句。  
他眨了眨眼睛后站起身来，随后用一种俯视的角度看着我说：“记得去看医生。”  
06  
不知道那晚回去后发生了什么，往后的小半个月他见到我的时候都挺开心的。我猜想大概是因为他快要当爸爸了，所以脸上总是洋溢着幸福的笑容。  
散步回家快到门口了，转头便看见林彦俊的车开了过来，我刚要打招呼手机便响了，我接起了电话，便听见遥遥在那头的一通胡言乱语——她又喝多了。  
林彦俊下了车向我走过来，见我一脸严肃皱着眉头，问了我怎么了。  
“你能不能送我去一趟遥遥家？”07  
因为担心彼此的安慰，我跟遥遥都有彼此家里的钥匙。  
打开门的时候正看见遥遥坐在客厅的地毯上，身边摆满了酒瓶子，一边刷着手机一边抬头看了我一眼对我笑。  
林彦俊跟在我身后。  
“你干嘛？”我伸手抢走了她手里的半瓶啤酒，“你不知道自己身体的情况吗？刚做完手术怎么能喝这么多酒呢？”  
“我以为……他至少会打电话给我，或者给我发个消息……但是他都没有……”她随手把手里的手机扔在了一边，自嘲的笑了笑。  
“你能不能理智一点？你为了他没了一个孩子，这种男人你还记着他干嘛？”  
我不明白一个劈腿的渣男有什么好值得眷恋的。  
“你他妈不也为了林彦俊没了一个孩子吗？”遥遥突然颓然的大声喊道。  
我心里突然一沉，不远处正在收拾旧瓶子的林彦俊那边突然没了声音，空气安静了很久。  
“对不起……”我伸手刚要扶她却被她一把甩开。  
“你连自己流产的事情都不敢告诉他……你在这跟我高贵哪门子劲儿呢？”  
我知道她喝多了，也没打算跟她计较。  
我只希望安抚好她的情绪，不要再让她说出那些过往了。  
因为那些事情，林彦俊并不知道。  
我听见林彦俊皮鞋一步一步地走过来的声音，随即停在我身边，蹲了下来，盯着我。  
“她什么意思？”  
我没有说话。  
“你用了三年都没忘了他，你凭什么说我没出息？”遥遥没打算停下来，我闭着眼睛，承受着来自两方的质问，眼泪不争气的流着却说不出话来。  
08  
随后在遥遥家的几十分钟我都是木然的。  
木然的把她安顿好放上了床，木然的在她家收拾好酒瓶，木然的坐在了林彦俊的车上。  
在这整个过程中，我们全程没有一句交流。  
我侧着头看着窗边一闪而过的风景，脑子里就跟过电影一样的回忆着某些东西。  
其实我跟林彦俊，算是冷分手吧。  
没有撕破脸的争吵，也没有体面的告别。  
就那样自然而然地走散了，谁都没有再联系谁。  
分手从来不是一瞬间的事情，他发生在日积月累的细节当中，最后都让彼此越来越远。  
也许是因为我们慢慢地忘记了恋爱纪念日，也许是因为情人节我们不再互送礼物，也许是因为我过生日的那天他整夜没有回家，也许是因为我在给他打电话的时候听到了另外一个女生的名字。  
也许仅仅是因为，我们都累了。  
知道有孩子，也是他搬离那个小房子几周后我才查出来的。我没想做掉他，但我猜上天是派这个孩子来给我们的爱情判处死刑。因为在她只有一个月的时候，我就因为在公司的楼梯上摔下去而流产了。  
上天派了他过来又主动地带他离开，就是为了让我死心。  
但我好像没有。  
从始至终，这些事情，林彦俊都不知情。  
车稳稳地停好了，我打开车门下车，他跟在我身后，一言不发。  
我拿钥匙打开门转身进去后在距离门关闭的那一刹那，我看见了门缝中的林彦俊扯开了房门侧山迈了进来，随后带上了门，并把我抵在墙上。  
“你为什么不告诉我？”  
我不敢看他的眼睛，即便我们明明谁也不欠谁。  
我闭着眼睛咬着下唇不想让自己哭出来，他却在我的头顶盯着我靠近。  
“别咬自己了，咬我吧……”  
他随即抬起我的下巴吻了上来，最开始用温柔攻势将我的下唇从紧闭的牙齿间吮吸出来，然后又一下一下的舔舐着。下唇的铁锈味蔓延了起来，却充满了不该有的欲望。  
直到他开始伸手从我的上衣下摆探到胸部企图解开内衣的时候我才开始反应过来，像想到了什么似的猛的推开了他一寸。  
“林彦俊……我们这样是不对的，语格还在等你回家，我们不能这样……”  
我企图从他的怀抱中侧身出去，他却更先一步搂紧了我的腰，嘴巴再次贴过来，温热的气息打在我的脸上。  
“我管不了那么多了……”  
他的气息逐渐紊乱了，伸出手摩挲着我的头发。  
我抬起头看着他热切的眼神。  
“苏苏，我快疯了。”  
09  
我想我那晚大概也是疯了，直到我被林彦俊压在床上的时候我的意识都还是不清醒的。  
从客厅到卧室，衣服散了一地。他的西装外套被随手扔在了餐桌上，领带被扔在了卧室的门把手上我的上衣和裙子萎靡地搭在沙发上，现在只有他的西裤还完整的挂在他的身上。  
他整个身子的重量都压在我的身上，他的胳膊直接死死的压着我的胳膊，在轻轻舔舐过锁骨后逐渐往下转移阵地，轻轻的地熟悉过他曾经占有过的每个角落。  
他的双手渐渐撒开我的胳膊，一只手在胸部蹂躏，另外一只手急不可耐地去解开自己的皮带。  
不知道为什么，金属扣被解开的咔哒声和掉落地上的声音在我眼里总是充满了情欲。  
尽管我透过西裤的布料已经感受到了那份炽热，但当真切接触的时候还是被吓了一跳。  
见我的身子突然颤抖了一下，他摸了摸我耳畔的头发，轻笑了一声说：“我已经很久没开荤了……”  
林彦俊的床上功夫一直很好，却老是喜欢折磨人，戴在体外久久地折磨你，就是不进去。虽然这些我都知道，并且也不是第一次，但还是莫名的紧张起来。从他火急火燎就准备进入的情况来看，好像他真的很久没有开荤了。  
感受到了他在洞口摩擦的蠢蠢欲动，我用仅存的理智轻轻推开了他。  
“林彦俊……”我压着情欲小声的嘤咛着，却像极了撒娇。  
他伸出手来摸了摸我的脸颊，身子微侧亲吻了我已经有些汗珠的额头，却没听完我接下来要说的话，便挺身进去了。  
我刚要开口说些什么，一连串的话竟只变成了一串呻吟，我尽力地克制着，却还是忍不住冒出几个音符。  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
我很佩服他，在情欲之中竟还能说出一句完整的话。  
见我连呻吟的声音都没了，他突然轻轻在我耳边笑了笑，伸出手将我的腿搬到他的腰上，随后沿着身下的缝隙一把抄起我的腰身坐了起来。  
因为动作的突然转换和突然的深入，让我不禁惊呼出声，我只能紧紧的攀着他的肩膀，伸出手堵住自己的嘴巴不让自己出声。  
虽然换了体位，主动权仍然握在他的手上，他仍一下一下地顶弄着，左手扶着我的腰，右手顺着我垂在后背的头发。  
“怎么突然想把头发留长了？”  
他仍旧自说自话，像个疯子。  
“知道我为什么总是喜欢哪个时间段来敲你家门吗？”  
“因为我知道那个时间段你刚洗完澡吹完头发。”  
“你头发垂下来的样子，真的很美。”  
“我就是为了看你一眼……”  
他紧紧的搂着我，绕过我耳边的发丝，他将头深深的埋入我的颈窝，贪婪的吮吸着头发的清香。  
“你的头发和体香还是那么好闻……和三年前一样的味道……”  
“为什么不换味道呢？”  
“宝宝没的时候，疼吗？”  
他声音颤抖着，不知是因为悲伤还是身下大开大合的动作。  
其实他一直念叨着，我却只听清了这一句话，随后仿佛那么多年的心绪再也忍不住了，呜咽伴随着呻吟声传了出来，就在他的耳边，像极了小动物的嘤咛。  
“很难受吗？是不是弄疼你了？”  
他亲了亲我脸的轮廓，抚慰般的摸了摸我的头发，身下的动作渐渐放缓。  
“以前你老问我，为什么老喜欢折磨你……”他竟然轻轻的笑了，我的发丝随着他的动作而摆动。  
“因为只有在我折磨你的时候……你才会紧紧抱着我。”  
他这话没错，从前的我像个又臭又硬的石头，脾气倔的要死。我总是期望林彦俊能够为了我而改变，却没有想到在他离开之后，我却不经意活成了他最喜欢的那个样子。  
见我没有反应，他又搂着我的腰将我放了下来，就像放平一个婴儿那样。  
他慢慢从我的颈窝中抬起头来，见我紧闭着的双眼上被泪光浸润着的睫毛，他俯下身亲了亲。  
“苏苏，你看着我……”  
我呼吸紊乱着，面色潮红，头发贴在颈窝和胸前，现在一定狼狈极了。  
“为什么要哭？”因为忍受情欲，他的头顶也出了很多的汗，手臂上青筋暴起，却仍旧温柔的问着，用手抹去我脸上的泪痕。  
“林彦俊……”我说了我们上床后的第一句话，“为什么我就是忘不了你？”  
他仿佛被刺激了一般，身下的动作又开始大开大合起来，我仍旧咬着嘴唇，不想让自己发出声音来破坏这晚的安静。我只想认真的聆听属于他的声音——情话也好，质问也好。  
那晚我们可能都疯了，我已经数不清他要了我几次。  
也许他是因为许久没开荤。  
而我却是深知，只有今晚。  
我们不会再有以后了。  
10  
我不知道他第二天是什么时候走的，也不清楚他为什么不告而别，只记得那天起床后我连骨头都是酸痛的，浑身上下没有一点力气。  
事实上在昨晚，我就已经决定好了离开。  
从今往后，不管是林彦俊还是语格，我都没办法再面对他们。  
翻开手机才发现林彦俊给我发了消息。  
他在短信里说，语格要生了，问我要不要去医院一趟。  
我思考了许久，觉得自己真的很混蛋。在语格生孩子的前夕，我竟然跟林彦俊就在她家楼下欢爱着，听着他说的那些情话。  
可是，我还是很想最后告个别。  
我套上了衣服拖着身子去医院找到了语格的病房。  
透过门的窗户，我看到了林彦俊和另外一个男生。  
“哥……你把我老公派去外地出差差点没赶上他女儿出生，这笔帐应该怎么算啊？”语格躺在床上问。  
“好啦，我这不是最后几个月帮你老公照顾你了吗？产检饮食哪点亏待你了？”林彦俊抱着宝宝笑了笑。  
“我也太惨了，怀着孕竟然还要帮你追苏苏姐……”  
我啪的一下推开门走了进去。  
也许是我闹出的声响太过大声，一屋子的人都转过头来看我。  
“哥？”我盯着林彦俊。  
“苏苏姐……”病床上的语格有些不好意思。  
林彦俊转身将宝宝交到了苏苏手里，回头就要来拉我被我甩开。  
“林彦俊……你骗我有意思吗？”我推开了他转身就要走。  
“嫂子……”语格突然叫住了我，我被叫的一愣。  
“你之前答应过我的，要让我给你介绍男朋友，你还记得吧？”语格勉强着从床上站了起来，将林彦俊推到了我面前。  
“今天正式介绍给你，我的亲哥哥——林彦俊。”  
“嫂子。从很久之前他就开始计划你们的重逢了，只是刚好在医院碰到你。包括我们现在住的房子，他每天下去找你借东西，怕你被别人追走做的努力，这些我都看在眼里。要说林彦俊这辈子有什么事情是唯一认真去做的，我想，那一定就是喜欢你了……”  
语格拉着我的手将我的身子转过来。  
“至少，你之前答应过我的，会跟我介绍给你的人坐下来聊一聊的，你不能反悔……”  
语格说话永远带着撒娇的意味。  
我沉默了很久，说不出话来。  
“苏苏……”  
林彦俊终于开了口。  
“如果你不愿意跟我回到过去，那我能不能重新追你呢？”  
他看了看低着头的我，一把把我搂进怀里。  
“我们的事儿还没完呢……”我气鼓鼓地说了一句。  
“是，没完……”他在我耳边笑了笑。  
“下半段情节，我还是你的对手。”


End file.
